One Nighter
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: After an all nighter of drinking, Greg wakes up in the bed of his long time crush. Nick/Greg slash. One Shot.


**One Nighter**

Sleepily rubbing his eyes open, Greg rolled his head back across the pillow, realising he was in someone else's room. He clutched the covers against his chest as he saw a familiar face, not sure whether to be glad that it was who he thought it was or afraid as it was exactly who he thought it was. It wasn't like his little crush for the last five years hadn't gone completely unnoticed, but he never expected to wake up in the man's bed before he even told him about his crush.

"What are you doin'?" The Texan woke up, noticing Greg had pulled the covers back.

"Just checking," Greg realised that he was still wearing his boxers, while his bed mate was wearing boxers and a t-shirt. "We didn't... you know, did we?" He raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for a response. "Oh god, we did... what did..."

"No. We didn't. Nothin' happened." Nick shook his head, moving himself closer against his bed mate as he saw the look on his face. "Is that disappointment, or relief?" He wrapped his arm around the younger man's back, pulling him closer against himself.

"I... don't know." Greg wasn't sure how he was feeling. He turned to look at Nick, asking, "Why didn't we? Don't you like me?"

"Call me old fashioned, but I tend not to sleep with someone who passes out. You stripped yourself down to your boxers, then you hit the floor." The older man gently brushed his fingertips across the slight bruise that was beginning to form beneath Greg's eye. "I carried you to my bed, and kept my hands to myself."

"You expect me to believe that?" Greg nervously chuckled, feeling the Texan's hand resting against the brim of his boxers. "I wouldn't mind if you got a feel of the competition."

"Competition?" He gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, in the running for the firmest arse," He teased, feeling as though his skin had just been electrocuted as Nick's fingertips tickled his spine. "So eh... how did I get to yours? Last thing I remember is getting in another round of drinks with Catherine."

"You missed a hell of a night if that's the last thing you remember," The Texan chortled, pressing his chest against Greg's. "Catherine and Warrick left together, leavin' me and you alone. You couldn't keep your hands off me. You asked me what it was like to have sex with me, but I couldn't exactly answer you, since I've never done it with myself."

Greg giggled again, knowing that was something he was likely to say. "We had Chinese." He remembered, tasting the familiar scent on his breath. "You kissed me in your truck." He looked into the Texan's deep chocolate brown eyes, feeling as though he was looking into his soul. "What happened after that?" He tried to remember, practically tasting the Texan's scent again as the man inched closer towards him.

"More drinks, your little strip tease in my front room... then you hit the floor," He slid his hand towards Greg's hip, smiling to himself as a delicate shiver proclaimed the younger man's body. "Somethin' I'm really regrettin', because you've got one hot little ass on you. You're beautiful, and there's not that many guys that I say that to." His hand slid further towards Greg's thigh. He grasped it in his strong hand, pulling the younger man's body closer against his own. "We've still got time... if you want to find out..."

"Stop it," He whispered, feeling way out of his comfort zone. He may act cocky and flirtatious all the time, but he wasn't used to people responding to it. He breathed in as Nick's lips merged with his own, feeling the spark of electricity running in the direction of his stomach. He felt as though he had butterflies flying around in there, bringing him even further out of his comfort zone.

"Still want me to..." Nick gently sucked the younger man's upper lip, whispering, "Stop?"

Greg closed his eyes, nodding his head slightly, but he let the kissing continue. The Texan merged their lips together again, gently nudging them open with his tongue. He teased his tongue across Greg's lower lip, leaving him wanting more. The teasing seemed to have done the trick, as Greg took the next move, sucking Nick's bottom lip between his own.

"Knew you couldn't resist me." He moved Greg's hand to his hip. He breathed in as he kissed Greg again, grinning widely as the younger man wiggled closer against him. They were now entwined perfectly together in the covers, like pieces of a puzzle, making Nick realise what he had been missing all this time.

Greg eventually pried their lips apart, hearing a beeping sound in the distance. It took him a moment to realise that it was Nick's alarm clock, signalling that it was time to get ready for another shift. "Aren't you gonna turn that off?"

The older man leant across his bed mate to shut it off, pinning Greg between himself and his mattress.

"Does that mean you have to go?" Greg rested his hands on the pillow above him, watching Nick turning on his phone, ready for his shift. "You on the early shift?" He guessed, wishing he had checked the schedule before they left.

"Yeah." He regretted taking the shift now, seeing the look in Greg's eyes. "You wonna grab some breakfast with me, after work? We can start this over... properly." He brushed his fingers through his bed mate's tousled hair. "I haven't had a one night stand since I was in college."

"I've never had a one night stand." The younger man nervously admitted, adding, "I've never woken up in a man's bed after a night of drinking before either."

"Then you haven't lived."

* * *

**Short little one shot I wrote a while ago. I was going to make it longer than this, but it got lost on my computer. Instead of deleting it like I do most stories I never finish, I decided to upload it as a one shot.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I'm still writing 'As you Were' if you're following the story, I just decided to do a clean up on my computer. I've had it nearly nine years now and there's barely any space left for new stories :D**

**~ Holly**


End file.
